bustyresourcesfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Ewa Michalak/@comment-90.227.211.26-20140421182325
Hi! I am 15 years old and I have been into bra sizing for about 7 months and I have noticed something about sizing and how people are wearing bras. A 65 band is actually not a 30 band in inches. If you measure 30 inches under your bust, you should not order an Ewa Michalak 30 bra, or any 30 bra at all because the conversions between European and UK/US bandsizes are made using the +4 inch method. My break-the-tape measurement around my ribs is 63 cm(24.4 inches) and my loose measurement is 67 cm(26.4 inches) and I was going to custom order a 55GG(26GG) before I read this: https://bfcidade.wordpress.com/2013/07/14/strapgate/ I started looking at balkonetka.pl too, and saw that their underwires were encasing the breast without squeezing or pushing into the armpits, no "wide set straps" and no pushing. When the underwire pushes towards the armpit, it makes the cup seem smaller than it is. The first time I got sized here in Sweden, I got sized in a 28G(60G) and had a bit of quadboob when I pushed my arms back, I wanted to go up to a 28GG, but now I know I am a 30FF(65FF). I look on bratabase and see womens underwires pulling very hard because the band is too tight and it does not encircle the breast, it pushes them into the armpit and smoothes out the cup so that it gives the illusion of a good fit. I also used to wear bras like that, but do not do that! We started to wear true bra sizes to feel good, have support and probably migrate tissue back to the breast. If you are ordering from Ewa, I higly recommend using her calculator, it is a "true" calculator and gives you a good starting point, so that you do not have to custom order a bra and then use a bra extender. If you comfortably tight measure 30 inches around your ribcage, got with a 34 band and not a 30. As it says on Ewa's size guide, 66.04 cm is 26 inches but you should still get a 30(65) band, because they're actually for a 26 underbust. 30 inches are about 76 cm and that is closest to a 75 band, so choose a 34 band. You can size down or up depending on the bra. So a 28 band is actually a 24 band, 30 is 26, 32 is 28, 34 is 30, 36 is 32, 38 is 34, 40 is 36, 42 is 38, 44 is 40... go up 4 band sizes! I think our view of bras went a little distored, please look at the underwire and not only the band and the cups. If it actually encases all of your breast and ends where your tissue ends, it might maybe be because the breasts are pushed east-west and make the tissue actually end in the ampit. If you lift your arms without a bra, you can see where the tissue ends and how round the sides of your breasts creases are. I think you should start looking at balkonetka.pl and here is a guide for how to use the site, also from bfcidade: https://bfcidade.wordpress.com/2010/10/30/how-to-use-balkonetkas-catalogue/ or look at the underwire on these women, they are from balkonetka, I think: https://bfcidade.wordpress.com/2010/04/16/what-does-it-mean-to-wear-d-or-dd-cups/ Bye and good luck!